How to Kill a Tribute
by CinnaAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart
Summary: CONTINUED! Mysterious and funny how-to letters find a way to fall into Cato's hands. He takes the horrible advice, and as he does, a whole new world opens up to him. A world with wonderful things, and more malicious things that threaten his existence. A truly unique story.
1. How to Kill a Tribute

Cato unwraps the silver fabric that descended from the sky. He now holds in his hands a small, wadded up piece of paper. He carefully unfolds it, as if it could burst into flames with the exhale of a breath. Clear, printed letters cover the whole page. He thinks to himself,_ what the..._

_**How to Kill a Tribute**_

_Katniss Everdeen_

_1.) Attempt to stab._

_2.) Run away. Cover the wound on your arm where Katniss bit you._

_3.) Hide behind a tree. Wait for Katniss to approach._

_4.) Realizing the person that walked by you was Thresh, bandage the bruise where he punched you in the face._

_5.) Stalk Katniss._

_6.) Find ways to boost your self-esteem because Katniss called you a creeper._

_7.) Cover yourself in mud and add leaves to the tips of your fingers. Pretend you are a tree._

_8.) Run away with your arms flailing when she is about to skin you for your bark._

_9.) Dig a hole and get in it. Jump out and attack when Katniss passes._

_10.) Remove arrow from eye socket since she thought you were a rabid groundhog._

_11.) Climb a ridiculous height in a tree. Fall on Katniss when she is underneath you._

_12.) Stay still on the floor until the soreness of falling flat on your face goes away._

_13.) Drench yourself in various colors. Lay on the ground and pretend you are a festive Mexican rug. Attack when Katniss is near._

_14.) Grunt when she steps on your face._

_15.) Ask for a costume from sponsors. Put on Space Unicorn costume. Don't forget your marshmallow laser. Hide dagger in your sleeve. Ask for hug from Katniss._

_16.) Repair from where Katniss shot you with your own plastic marshmallow laser._

_17.) Ask random bear if he will capture Katniss and bring her back to you. Wait for response._

_18.) Avoid getting mauled._

_19.) Become desperate. Dress up a tree as Katniss and stab it. Practice evil laugh._

_20.) Spend 5 minutes trying to yank dagger out of tree. Give up._

_21.) Politely ask Katniss if you can kill her. Wait for pain._

_Peeta Mellark_

_1.) Wait for him to choke on berry._

_-Caf  
><em>

Cato limps back to Clove. She observes the wreck standing in front of her. There's paint up his ear, bite marks on his arm, a makeshift eye patch, claw scratches down his leg, a shoe mark on his face, and countless other things.

"Bad hunting day?"

_By the way, I am Caf, **C**inna**A**nd**F**innickLiveInMyHeart. Please Review!_


	2. How to go on a Date

_**I'm glad you liked my last chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I think from now on I'm going to write in Cato's point of view.**_

I grab the jingling keys off of the hook near the towering door of my house.

"Mom!" I scream. "I'm going on a date with some girl I met today. I'm using my car!"

My mom replies in her usual high pitched tone, "Okay, sweetie! You still have a permit. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I'm good!" I yell back to her from across several rooms. Oh parents, they're so dumb. I told them there's a new hotel opening up on the other side of town with a free salad bar so my date and I can have the house to ourselves tonight.

I stride over to the gleaming blue sports car my uncle gave me for my 12th birthday. Even when I was young, I got away with stuff.

Something across the street catches my attention. It's a girl with long, golden brown locks that reflect in the moonlight. And she is just standing there, staring a hole through me. She puts out her hand in front of her and looks at it. A crumpled up object sits in her palm.

And then it catches on fire.

Surprisingly, her skin doesn't seem to be burning. Just the flaming object that she chucks at me.

I jump back in shock as the thing lands at my feet. Good thing I'm on concrete, so the fire won't spread. I frantically stomp on it putting out the flames. Waiting for a couple of seconds to make sure it doesn't burst into fire again, I look at the sidewalk on the other side of the road. The girl was gone.

What did that chick think she was doing, throwing fireballs at me? Sighing, I pick up the thing at my feet and lift it to my face. It looks like a wad paper, but it doesn't seem to be scorched at all. Weird. I unfold it and gaze upon the letters.

_**How to go on a Date**_

_1.) Ride your snazzy 2 seater bike to your dates house to pick her up because you're a cool person like that._

_2.) When your date notices you're all sweaty at the restaurant, say you need to go use the little boys room._

_3.) Try to tell your date she is sexy. Accidentally say shmexy._

_4.) Order lobster._

_5.) Before you ever kiss her on the lips, kiss her ear. It's very shmexy._

_6.) When you get your lobster, make loud crunching noises while chewing._

_7.) Right before the waiter lays the check on the table, order dessert. Wave a random Rubix Cube in his face and say that you've got time. _

_8.) Every time your date asks if she can use it, say you think you've almost got it, even though you are far from that._

_9.) Finish eating. Tell her when you get home, she can play any game she likes. Feel satisfied when she grins with devious gratification._

_10.) When you arive at your house, the girl will nudge up close to you and say "So, what games do you want to play?" Instantly pull out Monopoly and Life._

_-With no due respect, Caf_

She slams the door on me and strides away into the dark of the night. What did I do wrong to her? I took all of Caf's instructions, I even exaggerated some! I exhale a sigh. All I need is to talk to someone who will understand...

Taping my foot, I wait for the phone to stop ringing.

"Clove! What's up?"

Responding me doesn't sound like the real Clove, but like she's being strangled and the only thing she can do is laugh until she dies. I wait for her to contain herself. She lets out one small giggle and stops. "Cato, oh Cato. How many things you can do to screw up your date."

My jay hangs. I swear, my heart stops beating for a few moments. "What do you mean?" I ask, shaking.

"Well," she starts, "I was walking home from a friends house and I ran into this really nice girl. I think her name was... Caf? It was something weird like that. Anyways, we started talking. And she's all like, 'You want to go see something stupid?'. Of course, I accept. So she brings me to this restaurant and you're there. So we observe and laugh our butt's off."

I interrupt. "But we were sitting in a corner! Nobody could have seen us except this elder couple. And I never heard laughing!"

"There was an older couple, but you weren't sitting in a corner, you were out in the open, and I _saw _you. Caf and I were laughing so loudly, I don't know how the whole restaurant couldn't have noticed us."

Oh no. Realization. "Clove! You have to listen to me! Don't see that girl again! Trust me on this! She can disappear into thin air, and magically catch things on fire, and-"

"Cato, I'm not too sure what your getting on about but-" It sounds like static is coursing through the phone. "I. Loosing. Reception. Can't." I picture Clove shaking the phone.

"I know your there, Clove! I can practically hear you smiling!"

I hear three long beeps, and I know our conversation is over.

_**Please review! I want to know your opinions so I can become a better author. Once again, I state that I am Caf. Reviews mean quicker chapters so please do so! Send in any ideas you have for to-do's, and if I put them in here, I will give you credit! Thanks!  
><strong>_


	3. How to Get Them Shmexy Girls

The bell rings. All of the kids around me shove themselves out of the small exit in their desks, throwing their supplies into the notch in their arms. I take my time leaving the room, if I'm going to be late for my next class, might as well enjoy the extra seconds.

I enter the stream of rushing kids, pulling off to the side by the lockers. There stands Clove, cramming a textbook into the petite locker of hers. She notices I'm behind her, and spins around while slamming the door closed. Her fingers sort through her binder and pulls out a leaf of paper, the answers for my 4th period litterature class test. Just like always. Showing my thanks, I turn around and make a _click, click_ noise with the corner of my mouth.

"That's not what cool people do!" she yells back at me.

I smile and shake my head at the ground. What does she know?

As the stampede of children thins, I make the journey from the west side of the school to the second floor of the north side. I'm still on the first floor when the bell rings. I see the final kids litterally dive into their next class, sliding on the floor with a skid. And now I'm all alone in the long hallway. My pace should be continuing, but something out of the corner of my eye stops me. At the end of the corridor I just came from, a figure strides into vision. It is awfully tall for one being. The thing races into focus, and I understand.

It's Caf, with those undenying stormy blue irises and bouncing curls. And she's riding an emu. Coming closer to me every second.

A laughing Caf flings a wad of paper at me as the screeching emu passes. She gives me one last phycopathic grin, and vanishes into air along with her emu.

Wait, what just happened? No, that can't be real. But it is, as I pick up the paper on the ground that hit me in the temple.

_**How to get them Shmexy Girls**_

_1.) Make clicking noises at them through the corner of your mouth._

_2.) Tell them they're shmexy, of course!_

_3.) Tell them you used to date their best friend and you might be over the best friend, then lean in to kiss them._

_4.) Whenever you get back from your dream vacation, give them a snow globe, even if it doesn't snow in Mexico._

_5.) Check out science-fiction books from the library. Show them off because your a cool person like that._

_6.) Make it a habit of saying "Flagnoodles!" whenever something goes wrong. _

_7.) Propose to them with a cheap plastic ring you found in a store-bought cupcake._

_8.) Don't leave them alone. Ever. You are like an annoying growth that doesn't want to come off._

_9.) Kiss them in front of everyone. Their parents, enemies, dogs, ect._

_10.) When you hug them, instead of wrapping your arms around their waist, hug their neck. It's comftorable._

_11.) Ask them if they want to listen to some rockin' tunes. When they agree, turn on some slowly rolling country and jam out._

_12.) Make them a love poem. Misspell their name._

_13.) Tell them their not pretty enough to be your girl, then hook-up with a girl with braces._

_-Caf_

"Cato," Clove beggins, looking at me deep into my soul, "are these rumors about your dates true?"

"Umm, maybe?" I respond.

"Oh! Yes, I knew it, you geek!" she screams.

"Flagnoodles!"

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	4. Catching Caf

Clicking at girls with the corner of my mouth, I trudge out of the yellow, clunky box of metal. The school bus drives away, leaving me standing on the sidewalk a block away from my house. I walk in that direction for about 30 seconds, and something grabs my eye. Nothing specific enough to make out, but a blur passes from behind one tree to the next on the lawn on the other side of the street. Not enough to worry me, I continue to stroll home.

But I should have trusted my instincts. Because in the grass across from me, with her bare feet, is Caf, holding a bow with a wad of parchment in the sling where the arrow should go.

I can almost see my heart pounding as I create a dead stare on her. Caf appears to have spotted me, and blinks out of sight.

And right when I think I'm alone, I swivel around and come face-to-face with Caf less than a meter away from me, her bow drawn and aimed at my head.

Without a thought about it, my hand reaches out and grasps the collar of her shirt.

In a split second, I take in her appearance. A light skin tone, with the dirty blonde curls I have always noticed, a bit longer than shoulder-length. She has stormy blue eyes with a flicker of aqua in them. Her face doesn't have too many sharp angles, but they aren't rounded either. A good middle feature. Caf is wearing an ocean blue swoop-neck shirt that matches her irises. Small gray shorts with a piece of gray fabric for the belt tied into a bow. I realize Caf can't be more than 14 years old, she might be younger though, I can't tell.

Her squeals check me back into reality. "Eeee! Get off me! Stop touching me!" Her hands swat ineffectively swat at my hard grip. "I'm not supposed to make physical contact with you!" I now notice her bow and paper are gone, not in her hands or on the ground.

"Why should I?" My voice comes out stern, but I really am scared inside of this strange girl.

"Do whatever you want with me, just let go!" Her skinny little body thrashes around, not in any way helping herself.

An idea zips to me. In the garden one over to the left of me, the owner has a miniature dog constantly on a leash tied to a tree. The dog always finds a way out of its collar, so the owner keeps a spare set by in case a chasing scene is to arise.

As quickly as humanly possible, I drag Caf, who stumbles over her own feet, to the lawn. I release one hand from her shirt to fumble with the collar next to the stump. Caf falls down to her knees when I squat down to pick it up, taking me along with her. Laying on my side, I wrap the collar around her neck and attach the leash. "There."

She looks down at the collar and leash covered in silver glitter. She glares at me. "Your kidding me."

"Well?" I have to figure out who this chick is. "Follow me."

"Do I have a choice?" she says sardonically.

I lead Caf on her leash over the street and to the front door of my house. "Don't worry," I say back to her, "My parents won't be home 'til 7."

I expected Caf to make some sarcastic remark, but when she doesn't, I unlock the front door and lead her inside to my room.

My first visualization of her walking into my room is to stare and admire. Instead, she strides past my shelf of expensive items and flops down on onto the bean bag chair as if she has lived here for a million years. I pin the loop around the end of the leash under a chair leg and sit on the chair in the corner of my room.

"So, tell me, Caf," I start.

She almost yells, "How do you know my name? Stalker!"

"Okay, well, first, you're the stalker," she nods her head like she already knows, "and all of your notes are signed by you."

"Really?" She stares off into the distance, trying to analyze something. Finally, she shakes her head and says, "So, what were you going to ask me?"

There's so many things to ask from this girl, but I guess I will just start off with something simple. "Why didn't you poof away when I grabbed you?"

"Well..." She takes a deep breath and then looks at me as if I were about to die. "You may not believe me but... I'm an Author."

I take in a collective gasp. "I thought Author's were myths!"

"But were not! Actually, were all around you, waiting, watching, ready to spring out at the most unexpected moment!"

I shudder. That's a bit... Intimidating. "So why didn't you escape from me?"

"As an Author, Characters aren't supposed to know about us. But you making physical contact with me crossed the line! I'm surprised I haven't been showing any symptoms..." Caf delicately inspects the movement of her phalanges.

"Symptoms of what?"

Her voice drops to a whisper. "Fictobia." She looks around the room, like someone might have heard. "It's this curse. If an Author gets too close to a Character-"

I interrupt, "Wait! Are you saying I'm a Character?"

Her pupils widen. "I said nothing!" When I don't respond, she continues. "Well, when a Character and Author make physical contact too much, well, you know, kablooey." Caf wiggles her fingers like falling rain.

A laugh barks out of me. "And you actually believe this?"

"No," she rushes, "It's true! To be honest with you, my friend, Hij, was slowly getting too attached to a Character and... I've never seen her since."

Really? I don't say anything offensive so she won't mourn over her 'dead' Author friend thingy, but that just doesn't sound possible. "So, what about having physical contact with me?" I ask, ringing up the unanswered question.

"To start, Authors are nothing but normal people, living in our own dimension. But when we become an Author, all the dimensions are in our hands. Magic, emotions, life as a whole. Anything you want could come true." I open my mouth to order a trunk of money, but she cuts me off saying, "Anything _I _want could come true. A fictional dimension could prosper, or crush beneath our fingers. Just like you."

"What about me!" I scream.

Caf's eye twitches, but other than that, she keeps a straight and urbane look. "Originally, you were supposed to die in the Hunger Games. But I rewrote segments, and that's how you and Clove escaped against all odds." I gulp.

"Anyways, Authors can do anything they simply imagine, except for when Characters interfere. When that happens, our powers are temporarily lost because the Character takes over the Author's will. That's why I couldn't escape. Even now, through indirect contact, this irritating collar is a brick wall to me. And no, don't look at me like I'm stupid, I can't just take it off because that would mean interfering with your choices. A dimension is the Author's until the Character gains confidence. But don't get me wrong, I'm still pretty powerful."

I rub my temple with my thumb, digging deep into my skin. "I- Th- Too confusing..."

"Thats okay, you might need to have some time to take this all in and-"

I stop sitting in my lethargic slouch and speak with usher, "Keep going. Why do you send me lists of how-to's in the first place?"

Caf exhales a dramatic breath. "Okay, there's two reasons. The first, there are these mythical creatures called Reviews. Very fragile and rare, less and less come around these days. The more I write about you, the more Reviews pile in. One day I hope to breed them...

"The second reason is because I think these how-to's will some day save the fictional dimensions from boring scenes and death of important Characters."

I jump on the sentence. "Cool! I can be a super hero and save everyone and-"

"Whoa, slow down there," she yields, holding her hands out in front of her, "Reamus Lupin is a long way to go. But we could start off with something a bit easier, like adding a little razzle-dazzle to the Ceasar Flickerman interviews?"

I hesitate. I'm not too sure what that's going to be like, but I can already sence the uneasiness settling in my stomach. I can't turn this girl down, I don't care how much indirect contact I have with her, it's still scary. "Sure?"

"Good. Now, get some sleep. You're going to be in for a day tomorrow."

I raise my eyebrow. "But I'm not tir-"

"I said get some sleep!" Caf yells. Instantly, I feel my mind being dragged into the thoughtless pit of sleep.

"Wha-" I mumble.

Caf stares angrily at her collar, refusing to meet my eyes. "You've only been out for half a minute, Cato. I said," her voice suddenly rises, "Go back to sleep!"

Once again, I feel that wave slosh over me, pulling me by my hands into the depths of my own mind.

_**Thanks for reading! And a shout-out to **__H__**ate**__i__**s**__j__**ustaword, for letting me use her name in the story. The next chapter will include a how-to, just wait! I appreciate all of my reviewers. Help support the mystical Review creature from going extinct by pushing the button right below!**_


	5. How to Ruin an Interview

Hands rest on my shoulders. They slightly rock me back and forth, then more vigorously. "Cato. Wake up."

A blurry image of Caf kneeling next to me comes into view. I rub my eyes, cleaning my vision drastically. I move my fingers away from my face just in time to see Caf's pupils widen at the sight of her hands on me, then rushingly wipes them off on her legs, as if that would help.

I get up, sitting comfortably on my thighs. My eyes graze over to the green-glowing alarm clock on my bedside table. It's 5:16. "I've only been asleep for an hour and a half? Why did you even wake me up?"

Caf grins. "Well, first, we should probably get going soon. Before _they_ come." I don't know who she means by they, but I dismiss the question, as there are so many things I don't understand and never will. "And look at this!" She turns around on the carpet and beckons me over.

In front of Caf is a small cardboard box. There's nothing special I can see about it, but she stares upon it as if it is the reason the world keeps moving. "Errr, what am I supposed to be looking at here?"

She gasps. "Cato! How could you say such a thing?"

"Well, I don't see anything," I say in a guilty tone.

Caf's mood changes, and she gives a chuckle. "Oh, yea, forgot. Characters can't see them. These are my Reviews! So far I have 28 of them, many are siblings. I'm still attempting to breed them. They all boost my self esteem. Except that one," she says, pointing to a random place in the box, "don't touch that one. He bites.

"Don't worry though, that's none of your concern. Let's get going to those interviews, shall we?" She holds out her hand towards my direction, with a scared look on her face. In one hand, she holds the box of Reviews. Squeezing her eyes shut, she says. "Okay, hold my hand. Once we're there, let go as quickly as you can. Got it?"

"Uh huh." Why is she being so paranoid about this? That's so stupid how she believes she will explode if she simply touches my hand.

My fingers touch her palm, and when I open my eyes from blinking, we're in a whole new environment.

I'm underneath the stage for the interviews, dressed in a formal outfit. The exact same one I wore a few months ago. Caf stands next from me, dressed in a strapless blue dress that puffs outwards at the waist and cuts off a little bit higher than her knees. She wears no jewlrey (besides the collar), but her hair is thrown up in a messy yet elegant way, tied by a ribbon that matches her aqua dress and irises. Caf has on little silver shiny shoes, nothing showy. I realize how well the outfit resembles her personality.

"Here you go!" she says, handing me a piece of paper. "All the instructions to gain Reviews! I'll be in the stands watching you." Caf gives me a wink, and disappears.

I give a sigh and unfold the parchment.

_How to Ruin an Interview_

_1.) Before you rise to the stage, go around to the other tributes and say how they're going to fail this part of the test. When they correct you that it's not a test, say "Flagnoodles!" and run away._

_2.) Come up to the stage, blow the audience kisses, then do the moonwalk to your chair. Fail and trip over your own feet._

_3.) Stumble back to your chair. Fall off the chair._

_4.) Wait for you turn to be interviewed. During that time, give Katniss shmexy facial expressions. Don't do it unless Peeta is watching._

_5.) Ceasar is about to interview you. The first thing you do is dedicate your speech to your goldfish, who without, would not have made this successful._

_6.) When everyone stares, try to fix the awkwardness by doing the moonwalk. End it with jazz hands, then loose balance._

_7.) Ceasar asks why they should sponsor you. Say "Because I'm shmexy!" Make odd clicking noises with the corner of your mouth. That will get them for sure._

_8.) Your interview is over. You rocked it! Give yourself a fist pump._

_9.) Become bored. Try to catch my attention in the front row by waving your arms big and proud. _

_10.) You are desperate for something to do. Pretend your hands are people, and make them talk to each other with you silently mouthing the words._

_11.) When Clove asks why you're being such an idiot, tell her she just doesn't know what it's like for Bob and Sally (your hand puppets)._

_12.) The crowd goes silent when Peeta admits his love for Katniss. Break it by yelling out, "What did he say!"_

_13.) In the end, when Clove shows you her despise of you, try to become interested in your hand puppets instead of her._

_-Caf_

I hop on the platform that takes me down into the make-shift waiting area, which used to be the training center. I don't even need to search for Caf when she stands in the middle of the room shouting my name. She catches my eyes and dashes up. "Cato! Quick!" Caf swipes her hand against mine like an automatic hotel key and the area around us changes again. We are in my tribute room, both of us dressed in pajamas.

I laugh, "You know, we could have just taken the elevator!"

Caf doesn't respond, but instead plops down on the floor, heaving large breaths. "Cato, this isn't time to joke around. _They_ were there!"

"Is there something you haven't told me or-"

"Monitors," she blurts out. "The people behind me. They looked like all the others but... They're not."

What is she talking about? "So, who are Monitors?"

"Monitors! They control the website I write on! They could suspend my account! Or worse, take down my stories." Caf uses her arms for support to ensure she won't fall while sitting. "They _know _I'm making contact with you." She buries her face with stress. "Well, at least I still have my Reviews to keep me mentally stable for a while." She looks at the seemingly empty box that randomly appeared by her. "We should probably sleep fast and move on to our next area, before they locate us."

"Okay. Wait, where did my list go? I pocketed it when I was finished!"

A small smile inches across her face, still hidden by anxiety. "Well, where do you think it is?"

I stutter my words. "Umm, in my pocket?"

"Do you think it's in your pocket?"

"No?

Her smile widens. "Now check."

I dig my fist deep into the corners of it, but there is nothing. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to believe it's going to be there. Right now, you are unsure of yourself. You know you can find it, so find it. Believe in yourself."

I shove my hand in one again. Nothing.

"No, Cato, you didn't do what I told you. Believe it's going to be there."

That time, my fingers touch something other than cloth, but the item is gone as soon as it's there. "You're getting closer. Try one more time." Caf looks joyed now.

I put my hand into my pocket one last time, and out comes the list. "How did you-..."

Caf starts laughing with pure glee for me. "If you believe in something, Cato, it's going to happen! Don't down yourself, it just makes the situation worse. Now lets go to bed."

We both look around the room, and notice there is only one bed. "I'll sleep on the floor," I say.

Caf gives a grimace at the idea of us both in the same bed and climbs into hers. "Yea, that would be best."

I yank some sheets from a closet out and assort them on the floor next to Caf. My body wiggles in, and I fall asleep easily.

_**I don't have enough Reviews to breed yet! Please, support this cause for the sake of the universe!**_


	6. How to Annoy the Freak out of People

A sharp squeal spears through my ears.

On instinct, my hands spazz about and find their grip on the floor to push myself up. All around the room though, I can't see her. "Caf! Where are you?" My heart bounces it's way into my lungs.

Besides the air conditioner, only a few stray chuckles are heard. But it should only be my head, causing me to hear unrealistic things in this time of panic. Making myself dizzy, I spin countless times around analyzing the room. Everything appears to be in order, except that the sheets of Caf's bed are undone.

Did Monitors take her? The mysterious shadows she told me about? Cuss words fire through my thoughts, dragging me down into gloom.

"Up here, flagnoodle!"

I almost jump back a meter at the sound above me. There, sitting criss-cross, is Caf with her box of Reviews. Upside-down.

An uncontrolled shriek vibrates from my tongue without my notice. I decide to let her tell the impossible before I question her.

"Come on up and I'll explain!" Her rictus is hard to ignore.

I look down at my feet. "Well, I'd like to, but I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to erase the laws of gravity..."

"Just believe in yourself!"

About two minutes later, after putting up a fight with my mind, I am floating on the ceiling with Caf and the box of Reviews.

Caf is quaking when she shoots out, "I bred them! I bred the Reviews!"

I steal a glance into the cardboard box, which feels awkward still trying to deal with reverse gravity. Once again, the brown corners are empty.

She claps her hands with excitement. "WolfRida and Tybee10 had a baby Review! I'm so happy!"

There is a reason to be skeptical. "And... How do they breed exactly?"

"They fall in love!" Caf's voice continues to rise with joy.

"So, all the sudden there's a baby?" I confirm.

She nods with too much enthusiasm. "Yup! Poof! Just like that! All the sudden a new Review comes out of thin air!" Exhaling a large breath, she raises her hands and slowly lowers them down her body, taking with them the happiness. Her face returns to it's calm state. "Well, we better get down," she huffs.

Caf, with her Reviews in the nook of her arms, flips and touches her toes on the floor to a graceful landing. I, myself, crash face first.

"Well," she giggles, "you believed in yourself, it's a start. Now you need to believe you can get down _safely._" I agree, and Caf lays out the agenda. We will spend 30 minutes eating and using the tools in the room for our health. Afterwards, we plan head off to our next stop.

"Okay," she sighs once we are ready, "touch my hand, and get it off as quick as you can."

I do, but nothing on the room changes. Caf keeps smiling, as if everything has gone the right way. "Um, can you explain why we haven't moved?"

"Oh!" she blurts on top of the question. "We have moved very much! To the fourth dimension, to be exact. We are in the time period of the 75th Hunger Games. See, what happened, while you escaped the 74th Games, Katniss and Peeta fell in love." She gives a small disgusted 'eww'. "The Quarter Quell came, taking with it it's remaining pool of victors. And here we are. And here _you_ are." She hands me a sealed white envelope and disappears.

_**How to Annoy the Freak out of People**_

_1.) Apply a fake mustache by marker and acclaim a raspy German accent. No could ever identify you now!_

_2.) Head down to the lobby. While heading there, pick up some interpersonal communication behaviors._

_3.)Strut into the plaza of the Capitol. So many odd people; make offensive comments out loud, but refuse to make eye contact._

"Cato."

_4.) Start yelling out your love for ponies._

"Cato!"

_5.) Take the hands of the nearest person-_

"Snap out of it! Please Cato!"

_-and start square dancing._

Caf. Her eyes, only a couple of centimeters away from mine. Dizzy. I feel the need to faint, but I am being shoved forwards by a frantic voice. Just keep going, it tells me. Just keep going...

I awaken to a damp cloth on my head. My hand goes it instantly, but then I notice my surroundings.

A hotel room, it looks like. The floor plan is almost identical to the tribute room, except there is an extra door leading off to what might be a closet. The whole room and collection of furniture is white, with the exception of a few pale green decorations and stainless steel appliances. I am lying on a pristine white leather couch. Caf, who is sitting in a chair to my right with her legs tucked into her stomach, nervously shifts her eyes towards me.

"Wh- Wha-" I stutter, "What happened?"

Caf, shameful of something, shakes her head. "Monitors. Monitors came. I shouldn't have awaken you from your trance..."

"What trance?"

"Do you think you did those things on your own control?" Caf snaps back. It is as if she is on a tightrope, one step away from falling into tears below. "Look, Monitors were chasing me. They shouldn't have found me that fast, they're usually really slow. Anyways, I came back and awoke you. You had to keep running, and good thing you did. I couldn't transport us away when Monitors were in the area; the Story then becomes theirs and I have no control when that happens. We out ran them, and it gave me the advantage to teleport us here a couple of years in the past. It should take them a while this time to find me again." She sniffles and wipes her nose, improving her looks of sorrow drastically. "Sorry. I'm good now." She gives a weak smile, like that could convince me. I pretend as if everything is casual, probably making her feel better.

"So," I say, getting back on track, "what's next?"

"Well, you were asleep for a couple of hours, so that used up some of our time. The Monitors keep coming, so we might as well get the main goal over with before it's too late." No more tears threaten to spill out of Caf's eyes.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

Caf takes on a wide grin. "We're going to save a Character from death."


	7. Like A Finale

_Special thanks to special reviewers: _

_Browserboy129, IzzyRoxUrSox14, Tybee10, Hateisjustaword, kopycat101, Lookingpastmysadness, UnofficiallyClove, WolfRida, and mrslukecastellan. Without you all, this probably wouldn't be as far as it is now. To everyone else who stuck with me, thank you._

**IMPORTANT:**** This creative idea was fully mine. I did not steal others thoughts. All Review, Author, Character, Fictobia, and Monitor concepts were mine. I'm glad you liked it, but do ****NOT**** recreate it in another fanfiction. I have a feeling it will eventually, but don't be the one to start it. If you do, I will hunt you down, buy a rabid kitten launcher off of Ebay, and aim it at your face. Have a nice day, and thank you for your time.**

"Who!"

Caf beams me an open-mouthed grin. "The best Victor to ever live. You'll see." With grace, she stands up, with me following her lead. She glances down at the Review box at her toes. "Oh, Hateisjustaword and Kopycat101 had a baby review! Her name is Seven, and she is a shimmery purple!"

"What do Reviews even look like?" I ask.

"They're little fluff balls that tend to meander around. Ever so fragile. My favorite one," Caf points to a place in the box, "is that spaz. It's clementine orange! So pretty. Anyways," she continues, shaking her head. Caf puts her palm facing me by her side. "Cato, once you touch my hand, get it off the next second." She stares right at me with sophistication.

I chortle. "Why do you care!"

She darts me the stupid glare and whispers, "Fictobia!"

"It's just a legend!" I pop back at her. She acts surprised as her eyebrows raise.

"And how would you know?"

In an instant, my arms wrap around Caf in a hug. I feel her squirm in rebellion, but I don't let her go. A few seconds later, she stops firing her "Cato! Stop!"'s, and falls limp in my hands. I let her go. Caf looks up at me, very unsure about what just happened. She shuffles her feet awkwardly for a moment, then skims my hand to teleport us away without another word.

When I open my eyes, we seem to be in some sort of sewer system. No lights hang the circular walls, but flashlights from a military-outfitted clumsily-rushing group ahead of us lead the way. Caf is fixed on something ahead of us, in her own dream ecstasy state of mind."Caf!" I wave my hand in front of her her eyes, causing her to give a twitch of the head and snap back to our mission. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yea, fine!" she sings, more enthusiastic than I planned.

"Well, it kinda looked like you-" but I drop what I was about to say, knowing it would only embarass her. I imagine her blushing a rosy pink.

"Cato. You have to promise me something."

"Yes?" Her tone sounds more serious than ever before. What is so important?

"You can't let him die. You hear me? I've already sobbed while reading it three times, I don't want to see this in person. Understand?" Still locking in on my eyes, she slowly slips a diminutive white envelope from her pocket and into her hands.

"Ye-" But something cuts me off from finishing.

Behind Caf, three dark figures arise. The lighting from the pack in front of us continues to travel away, leaving an ominous presence. She gives a questioning tilt of the head, pondering why I didn't fully respond. Caf must feel something behind her, because when she turns around, her scream vibrates through the air for a split second, and then it is taken away as her and the statues cloaked in darkness disappear.

Something in me aches. I can't figure out what though, because my mind won't focus on it for more than two seconds. Who were they? Where are they? What's happening? Is Caf safe?

I want to curl up in a ball on the floor concrete below me and cry, but another thing locates my thoughts. _Cato? Are you there? _

What was that? My mind playing tricks on me, I presume. I'm going crazy. I am, and there's nothing I can do but let the tears run down my neck.

_Cato? Answer me! Please! Are you okay?_

Is it Caf? No, it can't be, she is nowhere around. But it sounds like her voice. I have to believe in myself. Just believe.

_Caf?_

_Cato! Thank god! You picked up on the telepathic skill quickly. Do they have you?_

_They?_

_Monitors! Do they have you?_

_Um, no._

_Teleport to me. Believe you can do it, I know you can._

I can. Another room flashes before my eyes. In front, facing away from me, are three people, all in loose fitting comfy clothing. The back of one girl looks to be in her mid-twenty's, her dark brown hair tied into a pony tail complementing her tanner skin. Next to her is another boy, about the same age, with scruffy, unkempt blonde hair and a pale skin tone. A woman, about 5 years older, stands with perfect posture and wavy brown hair flowing down her back. In front of them I can see an outline of Caf, her knee's violently shaking together. The three people don't seem to notice my entrance into the small, dark room with a couple of light bulbs swinging on a single cord. Behind me, a row of computers and a collection of tangled wires sits on a suspended table attached to the wall.

"Do you know what this means, Pen Name CinnaAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart, Userid 2785586? You have broken all rules the Author has to accept upon committing to FanFiction." It appears to be coming from the older girl.

_Dear god, Cato! They're going to take my account! _I can practically hear Caf balling with pure terror.

I frantically look around me for anything useful. Proped up against the off-white wall, an aluminum metal bar calls my name. Without any thoughts, my hands dart over to it and bring it down with much force on a large gray box, rivers of colored cables coming from it.

The three Monitors all slash their heads back to me in sync, horror arched on their facial features. The lead woman, dressed in a baggy sweatshirt with a university emblem on it, spins back on Caf, yelling. "Do you see what you did, 2785586! You make contact with a Character like this, and you shut down the anime sector temporarily!" Her emerald green eyes are like daggers piercing Caf, each attack taking her energy. The woman's hand sweeps across Caf to the right, and even though she doesn't touch her, Caf is swept onto the floor like a useless marionette on strings, being released when her hand is dropped to her side. She gives me one last death stare, and strides with her colleagues out the door into another corridor.

When the door slams shut, Caf makes a grunt and tries to get up, but I rush to her aid. "Are you okay?"

She just looks at me. "Do you _think_ I'm okay?" Caf must be fine enough to still have her sarcastic humor. "She took my account. _My account_. The final blow, that did it." She shakes her head mournfully. "It wasn't your fault, Cato. It was mine. It usually takes the servers hours for updates to make changes, but for something this big, I'll be surprised if I get a few more minutes.

"We could have done so much more than we accomplished. We know the Review species will thrive, the way they're headed, but Finnick... That's inexcusable. We could have even gone to the Battle of Hogwarts! But no, now Teddy will have never known his parents. But good job crashing the anime server, those people are freaks."

I give a fake chuckle and a real smile, like I understand. "Yeah." Whatever anime is. "You're not going to die, are you?" I ask.

Caf gives a full-hearted laugh. "Of course not! It's like a finale to a T.V. show. The Characters might not be visible, but they still live, right?"

"Right. So, Fictobia was just Monitors, I'm guessing?"

"Pretty sure. People always need something to blame on for their sanity, and when one goes missing, why not a disease?" Caf's face tenses up suddenly, like she feels something I don't. "I'm going to miss you, Cato."

A lone tear trickles down my cheek. "Me too."

I put my arms out to hug her, but when I am sure they would be around her, Caf is gone.

Believe in myself. She can come back if I just believe, right? Just like she told me?

But after minutes of struggling, nothing happens. Caf is gone.

I have to try one more thing. Just believe.

With trembling fingers, I reach into my pocket and feel for the edges of a note I have long since missed. And there it is.

_How to Remember Me_

And as my eyes read down the page, a smile creeping up on my lips, I truly begin to believe the importance of believing.


	8. Everything Else

_**A tribute to my most successful story yet, for those who cheer for more.**_

_**But this is the end.**_

**Caf's Point of View**

My blazing red fingers singe at the keys of my laptop. From sitting in a slouch on my bed, my back cries at me. I sit up and twist out the pain, getting a few cracks in response.

What has happened?

I bury my weeping face in my hands and reflect. No more Cato. The little box of Reviews, gone into the story. No more Cato. All of my loving reviewers, lost somewhere in the world. No more Cato. He's gone, I tell myself, he's back to that tragic death Suzanne Collins left him in.

I realize my sobbing has grown louder, so I bring it down to a few sniffles. No one in my family, not even my friends, must know I write in my own little world I have created.

Stupid Monitors. Just like last time. They took my account, and banished me back to real life. But even worse, they took the connection I had with the previous Character.

I remember my old account, AnnieAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart. Finnick and I, sharing a bond of friendship like no other Character. He was only a year older than me, at the time his name was reaped out of that wicked ball. Now, we didn't have a _real_ relationship, but it kept me happy to have him by my side, leading him away from public disaster. Until the first round of Monitors came.

They were the same ones when they took me away from Cato. Pella, the head girl's name was. But she didn't remember me from the last time, there's too many people to keep track of on FanFiction to memorize my face and "crimes".

How did she find me the second time, with Cato? I took extra precautions to make the least amount of contact with him. But she found me anyways, at the time where I was just about to get Finnick back.

I knew he had already had a lifetime of tragedy, but saving him for Annie seemed even more important. I wonder if he would have even remembered me, the odd girl from his Games.

With the shake of my head, I allow my thoughts to disappear into the air around me. I still have a mission to complete, and nothing will stop me. I click _Sign Up _in the top right hand corner.

_New Account Sign Up_

_Pen Name: _Hmmm... _PrimAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart. _Yes, that will do.

_Email:********** _

_Re-type Email:**********_

_Password: *******_

_Re-type Password: *******_

_Yes, I have read and accept the Terms of Service and Privacy Policy. _

_Yes, I'm at least 13 years old _

_Are you human?_

_hellkinuj; Chamber_

I move my finger over to the large _Sign Up _button. To me, it is a huge banner, with neon blinking lights flashing along the edges, the bulb's warmth drawing me closer to it. I click on the icon.

I can feel my smile slither up on me, ready for the kill. I minimize the FireFox page with five Death Eaters as the persona and pull up a WordPad document.

The energy of a new FanFiction surges through me, the excitement ready to burst. It tingles my neck at the thought, a true shiver here, about to begin. My eyes enlargen at warp speed, and my toes jitter about in anticipation.

And as my nimble finger slices down onto the first key, I can' help but thinking, _watch out, Glimmer._


	9. Maybe

_Maybe._

Maybe I lied. Maybe there could be a Part 2, just waiting to launch. Planning, thinking, waiting.

Maybe there was something that consumed me to suddenly end the series. Something dreadful, I'm sure. Creeping, stalking, overcoming.

Maybe I will use the strength I have left to continue. The strength stored deep down I didn't know I had. Lurking, watching, evolving.

Maybe you do just have to believe. To believe in more. Hoping, wishing, praying.

_Maybe that wasn't the end._

_-Caf_


	10. Part Two

_Wow. This has taken a long time to start back up again. Thanks for sticking with me, through hilarious moments, to powerful statements, to those embarrassing typo's. It has taken incredible epiphanies, long working hours, and stressful breakdowns to keep going. Once again, thank you for the support. _

_Never give up._

**Part 2**

**Cato's Point of View**

I wait.

Loosing all knowing of time, my inner being slowly decomposes in itself until I can only think of her. The last note's parchment still crinkles in my finger tips when upon the rare occasion I choose to flex them. I seems to sing a familiar tune, one I have long since forgotten. Of fear, of strength, of believing.

But I have stopped believing. Little by little, it has slipped from me. She won't come back. I have tried for hours, days, years maybe, rotting away in the room I was left in. Cables, crashed systems, electrical outlets. A smell of hope and loss settles over in an eerie fog.

I have attempted to move too, but that appears to be gone as well.

Everything lost in a haze, as I am but a lost soul in a dark place.

Amidst the forever thoughtlessness, something tugs at me.

_Cato._

What?

No. It's not her. She has abandon in me for so long. Too long to even remember.

_Wake up._

Now, I shrug out of my mood and sit a bit straighter. It feels odd just propping myself up.

_Let her guide you._

Yes, it is that sweet voice, ringing with pleasure. But it sounds off. Like a pleasant blue bird chirping in an ominous field of ravens. Something is different. Wrong.

I feel weight suddenly rest on my shoulder. A hand. In a quick jerk, I snap around and see the girl. Bright blonde waves cascading to her shoulders, green eyes lined in thick black khol. A diamond pendant dangles from her neck.

"Glimmer?"

My voice. It's like a croak, being the first time to use it in an eternity. She shakes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Cato, no time to explain. Get up."

I grunt and flop back down. There's no use. She's just a hallucination, like all the others.

Glimmer sighs. "Caf said you would be stubborn."

Caf. Tight golden brown ringlets. Shining blue eyes that lit at every word. Graceful movements, every flick of the finger sprinkled with charm. "What about Caf?"

She reaches into her pocket. "Well, first, you might want to take a look at this."

_**How to Wake Up**_

_1.) Whatever you do, don't leave Glimmer. Just don't._

_2.) This isn't your realm. You're still with the stupid Monitors. Shake off some of the grief by taking Glimmer by the hands and dancing in circles._

_3.) When she insists that's not in the note while awkwardly swaying, take a tighter grip and refuse to let go._

_4.) You have to believe. It will be harder, I understand, but Glimmer will help. Teleport back to the Capitol. _

_5.) Avoid lunatics on the streets. Resist Glimmer from dragging you into a flashy shop for two hours._

_6.) Remember the last hotel we stayed at? Go there. Hanging from the top of the tower is a neon sign with a parakeet. Don't ask, I have no clue either._

_7.) Ask the desk attendant for a set of keys to room 1337. He will give them to you, don't worry. Decline his offer of a free soap bar, trust me._

_8.) Head up to the 13th floor and reach the room._

_-Caf_

I shudder, gazing up at the tall red door before me. So much tension surges between Glimmer and I, she decides to chop it up. "I still think we should have taken that soap. It smelt pretty."

With the shake of my head and a bit of new found courage, we enter.

Just like before. Pea green accents of color, chrome utilities, sheer white furniture. Glimmer whips around and admires the sofa. "Oh my gosh! Look at this leather! It must be so expensive..." She mindlessly strokes the arm.

"Where is she?"

She's not anywhere. I slump in my posture. Barley, a little tug grabs me, almost dragging me back into my illusions of hopelessness. But then I hear the moan.

It's very discreet, you could have missed it if just one was talking. The two of us walk towards the bedroom.

A girl lies eagle-spread on the mattress. She has drained, pale skin, with dark shadows lining under her murky navy eyes. Messily tangled hair stretches over the sheets. Her stare meets mine, and I hold on to it.

Caf.


	11. Back Again

"Caf?"

Her eyes swivel over to me. She props a pillow behind her and sits up. "Hello, Cato."

My eyes are deceiving me. This is not possible. But at the same time, here she is, right in front of me.

I can't seem to choke out the words. "How- Buh- ... What happened?"

"The Monitors took away my account. Pella, the main girl, to be exact. I set up a new account right away. Technically, you should be calling me Paf right now, but that sounds stupid, and I am known as Caf.

"It took me a _long_ time to update this story. If you notice I look slightly older, it's because time passes constantly in my dimension; when I'm here, time is, quote, relative. I can play with it to my advantage, unless the Monitors are around. Then we have a problem." I glance down at her bare neck. "Oh!" Caf exclaims, answering my unspoken question. "If you're wondering about the collar, thankfully, it was left behind with my deleted account."

"But why is Glimmer here?" I ask. She sits on the corner of the bed and picks at her nails. Caf must have already filled Glimmer in on everything.

"Cato," Caf explains, "when encountered with a decision, in this case being weather to bring Glimmer along with us, you must choose either to take the fun and thrilling road, or the safe and wise one."

"Uhh," I stumble. "Fun and thrilling?"

"No! You _always _choose the safe and wise road! But I thought I deserved some slack, so I included Glimmer into our mission. Plus, she's really cool. Basically, I changed the original story, just like how I changed it for you. She escaped before the Games started. I got her to fetch you, and here we are."

"What did you mean by mission?"

"Well, I still want to save a certain Character, but I also want to get my old account back. We can talk about that later, though." Caf waves it off.

"Wait, what happened to the Reviews?"

Her face pulls back in shock. "I forgot all about them!" Caf closes her eyes, bows her head, and raises her arms high above her. With the wiggle of her fingers, a small box appears.

Caf furrows her eyebrows. "Why aren't they moving?" She prods her finger around in the box, then, releasing the tension, exhales. "Okay, good. They're not dead. I think my Reviews are just a bit gloomy. I guess I've been away for too long."

Glimmer suddenly moans in boredom. "When are we going to actually _do_ something?" She twirls a lock of hair around and around in her fingers in a meticulous pattern.

"I still need to see how you respond when you read a how-to. I can send you and Cato to buy a candy bar from a vending machine."

"I'll go do my hair!" Glimmer squeals. She turns around towards the bathroom.

"No, I know how long that will take you. Here." Standing up now, Caf raises her hands in front of us.

An incredible gust of wind blasts from an indistinct source. I'm blinded by anything a meter in away from me. Somehow, it doesn't freeze me as it spins in circles around me in a cyclone, swishing all everything around.

The wind dies down, and I can see Caf lower her hands. We are all in a fresh change of clothes. Caf must have used some sort of Author magic; she looks a million times better than she did in her previous state.

Glimmer inspects a lock of her hair, sniffs it, then pouts. "You didn't use the right product!"

Caf chuckles and rushes over to a desk where a pen and paper await her. She hastily scrawls out words. At one point, she tries to contain a smile, but it's too big, so she clamps her hand over her mouth to prevent excessive laughter. Her shoulders nod up in down without control of whatever she's giggling at. I'm very scared of what she intends on doing to Glimmer.

"Here you go," Caf says, handing Glimmer a sheet of paper folded in half.

_Cato, you may benefit by knowing what it's like to be under the spell. Don't leave Glimmer._

I shoot Caf a look, who just grins an me. "Okay, well, you guys should probably go now." She leads us to the hallway and slams the door shut.

"Rude," Glimmer huffs. She unfolds the paper.

Instantly, her pupils dilate in and out. They become so large, blocking out the emerald of her irises, then shrink back to a pin-point. The madness of her eyes finally stop after a couple of seconds, and haze over with a milky white thin enough so you can still see her pupils.

A shudder skitters up my spine as she begins to reads the letter.

_**One Hour Later**_

"Welcome back!" Caf cheers.

I hobble in dripping wet with water, trying to hide the lipstick stains all over my cheek, the Nutella on my elbow, and the itchy purple knee-high socks. That was way more than a trip to the vending machine.

It doesn't work. Caf balls on the floor laughing. After a full minute she puts her hand where her lungs should be and mutters, "Ow, ow, ow..." She snickers at her own pain.

"I thought you were going to torture Glimmer this time!" I almost yell.

Caf smiles at me. "It's just more fun to mess with you, though."

I pelt a 3 Musketeers bar at her. "Here you go, your eminence."

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm trying to start back up my forum, Finding Your Inner Tribute. I'd love it if you would visit! Please get the Reviews up and active again by giving them more brethren! Thank you!**_


	12. A Dispute with Glimmer

Caf wipes her chocolate smeared mouth with the back of her hand. She then smiles at Glimmer and I. "Okay, Glimmer. You've passed. Huzzah." Her shoulders do a little dance.

It wasn't much of a huzzah moment for me. While Glimmer was under Caf's spell, I was at the complete mercy of Glimmer. Those hazed eyes really freak me out! She's at the will of a, if this is correct, _freak_. If Caf didn't know already, it's horrifying to watch someone entranced by her spell. Only good thing is she dried me off and removed the lipstick stains with her mystical Author powers.

"So," Caf begins, "my main goal has always been to collect Reviews. But now, we have a more critical situation on our hands. The Monitors are probably looking for my new account, so I need to use as little power as possible. And yes, Cato. Because you couldn't keep yourself off Glimmer, I had to make you presentable, resulting in magic!" She shakes her head and smiles at her own sarcasm. "Oh dear, they must be coming to _murder _me now."

I fume, "But it wasn't my faul-"

"_Foolish _Cato! They'll hang me by my toes and let the crows eat me, and it will be _all your fault!_" Caf proclaims.

At that moment, both her and Glimmer start cracking up all the laughter they've held back. I casually stand back and wait for the end of their giggle-fest.

"Heh, heh. Now, back to our discussion. I think our main goal should be to let Authors take control of their stories again, yes? I'm going to need help confronting the Monitors, though, so I'm going out to get an old friend. You two stay in this here hotel, I'll make the journey alone. I will be sure to be back soon.

"Oh, and if you happen to see a girl on T.V. with crazy curly hair that has been stabbed in the chest 30 times by some mysterious figures, just know it's _all your fault, Cato._" Caf lets loose a malicious grin and disappears.

With Caf gone, I look at Glimmer. "What were you laughing at? You _know _it was you who kissed me. And I swear you were conscious at the end, when you literally _attacked _me with your lips."

"Oh Cato," she persuades. "How can you be so sure? I was under the spell of that note."

"Then show me."

Glimmer's hand defensively goes to her pocket. "Uh-"

I leap over and wrestle her hand from her pocket before she has the chance to hold the paper. I feel her wrist go stiff the moment I grasp it. She then takes my shoulders and shoves me to the floor. Somehow, despite my strong advantage over her, she had the muscle to knock me off balance. But as quickly as Glimmer thought she won, I steal her momentary victory away by taking her ankles and sending her spiraling down on her back next to me. Despite the awkwardness of it, I force myself to climb over her to get a good angle on her pocket containing Caf's letter. Surprisingly, there's a hint of a smile on Glimmer's face...

At that precise moment, Caf decides to reappear in the living room. Great timing, Caf.

She chuckles, then grimaces and squints her eyes. "I have no idea what's going on between you two, and I really don't _want_ to know. I'm going to try to forget I ever saw this, capiche?"

Glimmer and I hobble to our feet in silence. She shoots me a smirk and mouths, _"wuss."_

"Well, Caf, did they bite your neck at transform you into a Monitor for all eternity?" I ask.

Caf's big blue eyes widen. "It's not funny anymore, Cato. Do you want to guess why I came back so early?" She doesn't wait for an answer.

"Monitors were there."

**_Thank you for reading, once again. As stated before, I have a forum,_ Finding Your Inner Tribute._ Check it out! Please review!  
><em>**


	13. How to Take Down a Monitor

_A shout-out to _ZoeNightshadeRocks_ (ZNR). Guess what? You're awesome. Thanks for being there for me._

_And to all the others I couldn't thank more: we've finally made it to 101 reviews! Avatar state, yip yip!_

"Monitors?" Glimmer asks.

"Actually, just one Monitor," Caf says. "But if there's one, there must be others somewhere."

Glimmer fingers the note from Caf, spiraling round and round in a taunt. She gives me a venomous smile.

"We need to be going," Caf continues. "But first..." She sprints over to the desk and jots down a note. Although when she finishes, she holds on to it. "Done. Since both of you were supposed to have died in the 74th Games, I'm going to catch you up since we're going to skip ahead into the future.

"Katniss and Peeta both survived the Games and are crowned Victors. In my personal opinion, both of them should have just _died._ But no. They have some stupid love affair, in which jealous Gale gets angry. The third Quarter Quell arrived, and they pulled the Tributes from the remaining pool of Victors. That means Finnick Odair. We're leaving for the 75th annual Hunger Games to get him back because something awfully tragic happens to him that following year.

"But there's a Monitor waiting there. Cato, that's your job. Now, take my hand."

Glimmer and I touch her fingers.

There's an intense feeling of flying, and then my feet touch the ground. I open my eyes.

The three of us are standing on a plush span of sand. Behind me is a tide of blue waters, calmly sloshing up to my feet and then retreating back to the ubiquitous ocean that looks to stretch on forever. A cool mist slaps the back of my legs. The beach wraps the circumference of the island, ensconcing a small forest. In the center, I can make out the golden peak of what must be the Cornucopia.

Suddenly, I notice it's not just the three of us. Off to my right stands a girl about 5 meters away. She wears a black ski mask, but it doesn't have any holes for the eyes or mouth. It looks like a huge sock pulled over her head. How she can see through it, I have no clue. Whipping messily around he body is a blue cape, cut like one that would be worn by a superhero.

Glimmer whispers into Caf's ear. "Are you sure that's a Monitor?"

"Almost, " she mutters back. "Just for safety..."

Caf thrusts the note into my hand. I hesitate. After seeing what Glimmer went through, my stomach flips at the thought of what will happen to me.

Making up my mind, fingers trebling, I unfold the paper

_**How to Take Down a Monitor**_

_1.) Run around like a mad person and fling sand into the Monitor's face._

_2.) When she simply dusts it off, look like a sadist and say, "That's not the last of me!"_

_3.) Scoop up some water and send into her face while screaming, "Snap out of it, Captain Underpants!"_

_4.) Realize the ski mask protects her from the salty substance._

_5.) Scream "Flagnoodles!"_

_6.) Don't give up. Start singing "My Love Will Go On" from Titanic.  
><em>

_7.) An epiphany strikes! Dance in place about your wonderful idea._

_8.) Blow on the Monitor._

_9.) Resort to desperate measures. Sprint full steam ahead and run head first into her._

My mind swims. A couple of seconds later, I come to and notice I'm on the ground. Pain grows stronger on my temple. With a lot of effort, I manage to stand and saunter back to the others, away from the Monitor who seems quite unmoved by the whole act. Glimmer holds onto my forearm to steady my balance.

"Oh Caf, only you would do something like that." The girl ahead pulls off her ski mask and stuffs it into her boot.

Caf pauses. "ZNR! Is that really you?"

She nods.

The excited Caf sails over to ZNR with her arms open for a hug. ZNR instantly puts her hand on Caf's shoulder though, stopping the embrace. She smirks. "Creeper." Apparently Caf gets the joke though, because she laughs.

"Wait, wait, wait," Glimmer interjects, her patience lost. "What's going on here?"

Caf talks with her back to us, staring ahead to ZNR. "Don't worry, she's not a Monitor. This is my friend; she's an Author."

ZNR has dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. She keeps smirking, as if he mouth is set like that in default.

"You still want to be Diana Ladris one day, don't you?" Caf says to her. ZNR maintains her smirk. "So, why are you here? Are you coming to join our quest?"

The mysterious girl shakes her head. "No. Actually Caf, I'm here for the opposite reason. You need to stop saving these Characters."

Quizzically, Caf crooks her head allowing her ringlets to spill over her shoulder. "But-"

"Look," ZNR interrupts, "it's okay to interfere with the book sometimes. This time though, you've gone too far. You're messing this story up. Not _your_ story. _The _story."

Caf doesn't speak for several seconds. "I'm doing good for these Characters. We're going to stop the Monitors."

"Caf, you can't stop Monitors. They have power over you, it's what you signed up for. Except the Characters. That's their only weakness. Characters are the ones that really run everything, including the Monitors. Authors direct them, but like you and me, we can't control their every action.

"What I'm trying to say is that you need to stop. Take heed of my warning, because when the Monitors catch you, it's not going to be good."

ZNR disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving silence to resonate in the air.


End file.
